


Pizza Confessions

by denna5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: A self prompt drabble for "I made your favorite."





	Pizza Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff cause the world needs more Amerihawk.

Steve is still not sure if this was the best plan of action or not. The kitchen is covered in a mess, flour on the floor and part of the wall, tomato sauce splattered on the stove, and Steve doesn’t look much better but he does have a homemade pizza in the oven so he’ll consider it a win for right now. He still has a little bit of time to clean up so he does what he can, gets the floor swept, wipes the sauce up, the flour on the wall isn’t that bad so he leaves it for now.  Steve wishes he had time to shower but Clint will be here soon and so he settles for changing his clothes. Clint has seen him covered in blood and slime before so flour shouldn’t be an issue but Steve still wants to make a good impression. It is only their fifth official date but he wants there to be many more after this.   He is cleaned up as much as he can and is pulling the pizza out when there is a knock on the door and he goes to answer it.

“Hey,I brought dessert. “

It is the first thing Clint says as the door opens and Steve can see the plate wrapped in foil that he is carrying.  There is just a bit of blush on his face as he hands it to Steve who says thank you after he takes it and then brushes a quick kiss against Clint’s lips.  

“What is it?”

He asks now and Clint gives a bit of rambling answer but Steve loves his babbling so it is ok.

“It is a chocolate cake with a cherry filling, know you like cherries and chocolate and the recipe wasn’t too difficult though my kitchen is a disaster now and I’m pretty sure it shouldn’t be caved in in the middle like it is but it isn’t poisoned and it is the thought that counts, right?”

Steve just beams at him and brushes another kiss against his lips.

“It is and I want you to remember that in case my efforts didn’t pay off like I think they did.”

Clint’s eyes light up a bit now.

“Oh, what did you make then?”

“I made your favorite.’”

Steve says this as he leads Clint into the kitchen  and Clint’s smile brightens even more when he sees the pizza cooling on the stove.

“Pizza, you made me pizza. I love you.”

The words tumble out and it is the first time Clint has said it and a rush of warmth fills Steve up.

“Didn’t know pizza was all it took to get you to confess your love, should have made it sooner than. Love you too, you know.”

Steve says this now, didn’t quite imagine the first time saying the words being because of pizza but it works.  Clint just leans forward and gives him a kiss,  smile bright and eyes full of warmth.

“Love you for more than the pizza but it helps. Let’s eat and then I can tell you about some of the other reasons I love you so much.”

Clint says this and Steve gives a nod, looks forward to an evening with the one he loves.


End file.
